Imaginary Days
by Kythen
Summary: Hibari has a friend. An orange haired, amber eyed imaginary one, but still, a friend. Mild 1827.


**Imaginary Days**

_(edit) _**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

* * *

The sound of the school bell was carried across the school campus by the wind.

"Ne, Hibari… Isn't it time for you to be in the classroom?"

A pointed look was given to the speaker.

"Fine…"

The young orange haired boy floating above Hibari pouted.

The young boy, Tsuna, as how Hibari called him, was technically, not real. Hibari knew that he existed; but then only he could see him. At this point, Tsuna would have been dismissed as a figment of the overactive imagination, but instead, Hibari continued to speak to him. They had met on his first day of school.

_Hibari, in his search for a nice private spot to rest, discovered the (locked) rooftop entrance. To his annoyance, there was already an orange haired boy sleeping near the edge of the roof._

_Well, one annoyance was better than a whole group of them, concluded Hibari as he walked lightly to the other side of the roof. He laid on his back and tucked his palms under his head, staring up at the blue sky._

_The next moment, he woke up with a start and realized that he had fallen asleep. And that a familiar orange haired boy was floating above him curiously, his big amber eyes staring down at him._

_"GAH!" Hibari gave a rather manly shriek, if that was possible._

_The floating boy giggled and held out a hand._

_"Hi there, I'm Tsunayoshi."_

--

Somehow, he had been persuaded by Tsuna to attend class, to his teacher's shock and his classmates' fright. It was like a miracle of some sort.

However, the poor teacher soon realized that Hibari was obviously not going to pay attention to her class and continued writing on the board. To get Hibari to attend class was already a miracle, she concluded, if he actually paid attention, the apocalypse might actually be coming.

Unaware of his teacher's thoughts, Hibari scribbled down something on his notebook.

**Happy now?**

Tsuna, who was standing, or floating to be exact, beside him at the back of the classroom, nodded.

"Though you should actually pay attention to the teacher, y'know?" he teased.

A glare was directed at him.

For the rest of the day, Hibari's head was filled with the cheerful laughter he had managed to make Tsuna produce.

--

"So. You never did answer my question properly. Are you a spirit?"

Hibari was leaning against the school wall, watching as his class ran around the track under the watchful eye of their teacher.

Tsuna hadn't managed to persuade him to join gym this time so he was now sitting cross-legged in the air in sulky silence, his back facing Hibari. He crossed his arms as Hibari asked him the question and ignored him.

Hibari covered his mouth to hide a smile. Tsuna was the only one he ever considered as a friend so it was quite amusing to see him like that. It was cute, even.

"Hey, you're smiling."

He didn't notice Tsuna drift closer to him and put his face close to him. The black haired prefect moved his hand away from his face, schooling his expression back to normal.

"Was not." He retorted, not realizing how childish he sounded until after the words were out his mouth.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled at the potential start of a pre-school style argument. "Was to."

With a faint upturn of his lips, Hibari returned the argument.

--

The pair of them was on the roof again after school. Hibari watched as clouds skittered across the clouds in faint wisps. It soothed him.

Beside him, Tsuna was lying on the floor, his body not quite touching the cement floor. He abruptly spoke.

"I love Namimori."

That sent Hibari into a fit of laughter. Tsuna's face flared red as he sat up, trying to look offended.

"You…" Hibari broke off as he sprawled on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. "What's so good about this useless piece of cement building?"

"It's not useless!" Tsuna waved his hands about, trying to express his point. The suddenly, he dropped his hands and said softly, "I live here."

Hibari heard that and turned his body to face the smaller boy. His laughter died away, but he was still unconsciously smiling.

"I'm sorry." He said gently, surprised by his tone of voice. "I'll try to like Namimori more too."

Tsuna returned the smile with a bright one of his own and wrapped his arms around Hibari.

He couldn't feel the hug, but it gave him a warm feeling deep inside of him.

--

It was his last day of school as a first year and he decided to pay Tsuna a visit before he left.

The wind blew strongly around the school grounds, stirring up fallen autumn leaves and pieces of scrap paper that littered the place.

Hibari had his school jacket on properly, half-fearing that it might be blown away. A new addition in the form of the red Disciplinary Committee armband was secured around his arm.

He found the boy standing near a part of the fence surrounding the rooftops, his forehead pressed against its metal wires. His eyes were closed.

Hibari smiled, something he had been doing more lately, due to a certain someone.

"Hey Tsuna." He walked towards the boy; feeling slightly disturbed as reddish brown leaves passed through Tsuna's body.

Tsuna smiled at him as Hibari settled down beside him.

"I'm going—"

He heard Tsuna say something, but the rest of his words were swept away by a sudden particularly strong gust of wind.

Tsuna shook his head and shouted something, which Hibari couldn't hear.

"What?" he yelled back.

Tsuna smiled sadly as the sound of the school bell rang clearly across the school campus. Whoops of joy were heard from the school gate as students charged out.

It was the end of school.

--

On the first day of his second year, Hibari rushed to the rooftops upon arrival to school.

"Tsuna!" he called out as soon as he threw open the door. He hadn't seen the boy for the entire holidays as he had been out of Namimori for a vacation.

The rooftops were empty.

"Tsuna?"

--

He never saw Tsuna again since that day.

Hibari searched the entire school frantically, but he never saw a trace of the boy. It was as if he had vanished for good, and maybe he had.

He never went to class again. He never went to the rooftops again. He never smiled again.

He missed Tsuna badly.

--

One day, he finally decided to go up to the rooftops again. Upon arrival, he spotted the familiar figure of an orange haired boy.

"Tsuna?" his eyes widened as the boy turned around at the sound of his voice.

It _was_ Tsuna.

But before he could run over to him, he froze. The boy was touching the floor, not floating, like what Tsuna only could do.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari walked away.

It wasn't the same Tsuna he knew.

_But maybe…_

Hibari glanced back, Tsuna smiled at him.

He could learn to like him too.

* * *

**A/N:** Had to write this as a break from 'Lost and Found', my new fanfic (currently rewriting for the fourth time) and my dreaded _EXAMS_. Save meeeeee... T-T

This isn't a very good oneshot, but then again I was in a weird mood and blasting Style by Nishino Kana on my computer. So it ended up like this...

-random scream-

Be patient, me hearties, sad to say, but my exams come first.

-loud wail-


End file.
